A Brother With Bad Luck
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Josh is tired of Drake always getting the girls, appreciation from his boss, and he just wants something good to happen in his life. Takes place during season 4.


One day at the premier, Josh was having a bad day at work. His boss Helen was overworking him. Suddenly, Drake walked into the premier. "Hey, brother, how's it going?" Drake asked.

Josh was organizing the candy and said. "Oh, Drake, it's been such a hard day, I feel like Helen just doesn't appreciate me."

"Oh, dude, sorry to hear that." Drake said. He then took a crunch bar and started eating it. "Man, working must be tough, dealing with the boss and all that. That's why I'm not interested in having a job. It's hot girls and music for me."

Josh facepalmed and said sarcastically. "And you're making things allot better by taking candy without paying!" He then grabbed the candy bar back.

"Hey, come on, don't be a priss man, lighten up." Drake said.

Helen then walked passed them. "Josh! This ain't no time for chit-chat! You got to finish up we're hanging a busy day." She shouted.

Josh got startled and started stacking the candy fast and said. "Yes mam! I-I'm not slacking, who's slacking. I ment no harm, don't fire me." Josh started crying a little.

"Oh, toughen it out boy." Helen said rolling her eyes. She then turned over to Drake. "Drake! You are just as cute as ever!" She then walked away.

Josh then banged his head on the counter, and Drake just started snaking on some gummy bears. A guy then walked up to Josh and said. "Come on, can I have my popcorn now."

Josh just looked at the customer with an angry smile and handed him the bucket of popcorn and shouted "There!" The guy just looked at him awkward and walked away.

Josh then just sighed and then looked at Drake annoyed as he was still snacking on gummy bears. He then slapped the bears out of his hand. "Dude! You slapped my bears!" Drake shouted.

"I'm stressed enough today, and I don't need you getting me in trouble." Josh said in an irritated tone.

Helen then walked out in the theater lobby and said. "Josh! Pick up those bears, or you are fired!" She then waved to Drake with a smile. "Hi Drake!"

Josh then walked out from behind the counter and began to pick up the gummy bears. "Just look at the mess I made." He said in frustration.

"Well, I just hope you learned your lesson." Drake said laughing a little and crossing his arms.

Josh then looked at Drake angry. He then took the handful of gummy bears and shoved them in Drake's mouth. "Here! You like your gummy bears so much? Eat 'em boy!"

Drake was choking and struggled to swallow. He and Josh then just looked at each other silent for a minute, and Drake then tackled Josh, and they both were then started slap fighting each other.

Suddenly, an extremely cute brunette-haird girl walked over to them. She was wearing a green top and a jean-skirt, black shoes and was a little shorter then Drake. "Excuse me guys, do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?" She asked.

Drake and Josh then stopped fighting and looked at her with wide eyes just being silent for a minute. "Oh, my god." They both said.

"Umm... is something wrong guys?" The girl asked with an awkward concerned look.

Drake then walked to her and held her hand. "Nothing is wrong at all. I just couldn't help noticing you are way to hot to not know me." Josh when then having a panic attack as Drake was once again going to get the girl.

"Oh, am I? And you're just a little to attractive to not know me either." The girl said giggling, holding tightly to her purse.

Josh couldn't take it anymore. He was taking deep breaths nervously. He then walked over and shoved Drake out of the way. "Hey, what's up there? I'm Josh, and I work at this place."

The girl just smiled, chucking. "It's nice to meet you Josh."

Josh smiled and said to himself. "Yes! Oh, thank you god!"

Drake then pushed him out of the way and smiled at the girl and said. "Drake Parker, I play guitar and I'm extremely popular with the ladies." He then shook her hand.

"I'm Cathy," The girl said, smiling.

Josh then shoved him out of the way and continued. "So, I mean, if you're not busy or if you're single or something then maybe..." He was mumbling with a smile.

Drake then pushed him out of the way. "So maybe we can see a movie together or something and not pay attention if you know what I mean." Drake flirted.

Cathy giggled, smiling and before she could reply Josh then shoved him out of the way. Drake pushed him back and then they started slap fighting each other.

Cathy just shook her head and walked away saying. "Give me a call when you guys grow up." She rolled her eyes, walking away.

Drake and Jash then stopped fighting as they saw her walking away. "Noo!" Drake shouted, running after her.

Josh was running after her too, pulling Drake by the shirt, hoping to get to her first. Drake knocked him out of the way and said. "Dude, would you cut it out!"

Josh then knocked Drake on the floor of the theater lobby, attacking him, and Drake was fist-fighting him back, at this point Cathy was walking out of the theater. She shook her head and said. "Idiots,"

Drake and Josh then got up after fighting and they noticed Cathy was gone. "Great! Just look what you did now! One of the hottest girls in history is out of my life forever." Drake shook his fist at Josh, scolding him.

"Oh, you couldn't let me have luck with a girl just once! You've had god knows how many girlfriends, and I've had one... you don't know how it feels to just want a kiss from a girl once in awhile." Josh started whining.

Drake crossed his arms, shaking his head and said. "Well, if you keep acting like that it ain't gonna happen anytime soon dude."

Helen then walked to Josh angry. "Josh! Boy, why are you slacking? Much more of this nonsense and I'm gonna have to let go."

Josh then was pointing at Drake saying. "But... I was doing just fine until Drake-"

Helen then walked to Drake with a smile. "Oh, Drake, if only I would have kept you working here," she then hugged Drake.

Drake was suffocating from the hug and said. "You really shouldn't feel to bad Helen."

Helen then let go and said. "Seriously Josh, why can't you be a nice charming young man like your brother?"

Josh just stood with an angry look as Helen walked away. "Boy, you can go-ahead and get on home now, you've raged my anger enough."

Josh then turned his head to Drake scolding him. Drake just crossed his arms and said sarcastically. "You heard her man, why can't you be more like me?"

Josh then ran at Drake screaming and him and Drake started slapping each other as everyone in the premier looked. A hippie guy then came up to stop them who was wearing sunglasses, a headband, and brown shoes. He broke up the fight and said. "Hey... there's no need for this man, why do we all gotta be against each other, when we're all gonna have to come together in the end bro."

Drake and Josh just stared at him awkwardly and looked at each other shaking their heads. They then walked towards the door, and looked back at the hippie guy nervously.

The hippie guy continued, "We can make the world a better place, we just need to team up guys, I'm telling you."

Drake and Josh looked back at him one more time and then walked out the door.

Later back at Drake and Josh's home Drake and Josh were walking up to their room, still fighting. "Dude! You get everything! You get all the girls, you get the respect from my boss, I'm tired of you always getting everything with your drakeish ways."

Drake ran over to their bedroom couch, jumped on it, putting his feet on the coffee table and said. "Yeah, I do don't I?"

Josh walked to the couch and sat down. "I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm now, I'm stressed enough."

"Hey come on man, this is why you don't get awesome things happen to you like me, you need to loosen up, and not get so stressed about little things." Drake said, picking up the remote and turning on the TV.

Josh then got off the couch and started pacing in the room. "I just can't loosen up, cause whenever I think things aren't gonna get worse they get worse for me."

Drake then picked up his guitar by the couch and started playing. "Dude is this all because you broke up with Mindy? Or are you just depressed cause the best you ever got at a girlfriend was that little witchy skunkbag?" Drake said.

**Author's note: I'll do more soon hopefully, please let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
